


(not so) Lazy Morning

by Kris



Series: Herc/Raleigh Bingo Card [10]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning not so lazy sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	(not so) Lazy Morning

Raleigh wakes up with a low level arousal burning through him. He could do something about it, but he's content to lay in bed and wake up from sweet dreams about a tight hot wet mouth wrapped around his cock. Perfect suction and the warmth of being wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets. 

It takes him a minute to realize he's actually getting a blowjob, Herc swirls his tongue around the tip of Raleigh's cock and then sinks down, swallows Raleigh to the root and dragging a surprised cry out of him.

He stares down in awe at Herc's head between his thighs, his hands tangling in Herc's short ginger hair and gaining a hum of approval that vibrates right through Raleigh's dick and makes him shake. 

The low level arousal is being left in the dust. Raleigh is so turned on it's like he's the sun. Herc's hands keep Raleigh's hips pinned to their bed as he works his throat around Raleigh's cock. 

"Oh my god, babe, you're killing me," Raleigh groans. Herc chuckles around his mouthful and that's about the time Raleigh's very disjointed mind realizes there are three fingers, maybe four, stretching him out and jabbing lightly at his prostate. Herc pulls off of him with an audible pop. 

"Woke up and your were lookin' so fuckin' gorgeous all spread out over our bed with the sub shining through the curtains. I jus' wanted to fuck you until you scream my name, wake the neighbours." Herc's naturally gravelly morning voice is hoarse. He sounds like he's been choking on cock for hours. Raleigh can't stop the whimper that drags out of him. 

"Fuck me, oh god please Herc, please babe, fuck me," he's always with the incoherent babble when he's turned on and Herc drives his fingers in harder a few times, Raleigh's body shifting to meet him, fucking himself on Herc. 

"Shush, sweetheart, gonna take real good care of you, give you exactly what you want." Herc slides his fingers out and slides his cock in, fast and hard. It leaves Raleigh clutching the headboard to keep from crashing into the heavy cherry wood monstrosity Herc had insisted on when they went bed shopping.

Raleigh babbles out 'please' and 'oh god' and when he comes it's on Herc's cock with no other help and Herc following seconds behind, clutching at Raleigh's hips, tilting him and hammering in until he pushes in hard and holds himself still and comes with a curse before collapsing down on top of Raleigh. 

When they've cooled down enough that all of the mess between them is starting to get uncomfortable Raleigh reaches a fumbling hand to the side for the tissue box while Herc discards the condom Raleigh can't even remember him putting on. 

"Well, if that's the way you're going to wake me up, I'll definitely take it." Herc grins at him and shakes his head before pushing Raleigh out of the bed with a squawk. 

"Get up you lazy bludger, it's after 5 and you're going to be late picking up your brother." Raleigh lets out a theatrical groan and splays out on the floor like a murder victim. 

"Can't move, you killed me with sex," he pouts. Herc chuckles.

"Keep it up, you're not going to have a chance to shower before you go." Eventually Raleigh drags himself off the floor and drops a kiss on Herc's upturned lips. 

"Remind me why I agreed to pick Yancy up do fucking early in the morning?"

"Because you're a sucker for a sob story and have a weakness where family is concerned.” Raleigh grumbles all the way to the shower but when he gets back out there is a full travel mug of coffee waiting for him, Herc sitting at the kitchen table all sleep rumbled and warm looking and making Raleigh want to drag him back to bed.

“I’ll pick up some bagels from that shop you like on the way back,” Raleigh murmurs and steals one more quick kiss before he forces himself to leave before he actually does take his boyfriend back to bed and forgets to pick his brother up from his flight.

***

The airport is bustling for this early in the morning, Raleigh waits outside parked illegally in a no parking zone with a paper bag of everything bagels on the passenger seat and a cinnamon raisin abomination for Yancy. He has to dig around in the console between the front seats to find his phone when it starts ringing. Some obnoxious porn soundtrack that Yancy had programmed as a joke and Raleigh kept because it suited his brother so very well.

“Hey Yance, I’m out front, better make it quick before they kick me out.”

“We’re just finished at baggage claim, we’ll be out front in a minute.” Yancy says, in the background a monotonous computer voice calls something out that successfully garbles itself and also almost everything Yancy says after as well before he disconnects.

“We?” Raleigh asks dumbly to the dead air. Trust Yancy to go home to Anchorage for a visit with Maman and bring his hookup back with him.

Which is about when he looks up at the airport doors and sees Herc’s son Chuck storming out with a rolling suitcase, his normal scowl and Yancy Becket at his heel. Raleigh bangs his head against the steering wheel with a sigh. The morning had started out oh so lovely. Chuck pulls up short when he sees Raleigh and hilariously Yancy walks into Chuck’s back.

Raleigh opens the trunk and waits for Yancy and Chuck to climb into the backseat together before he meets Chuck’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

“I’m not explaining this to your dad,” if possible Chuck’s scowl gets even more scowley and Yancy’s face takes on an absolutely besotted grin.

“I didn’t know you knew Raleigh!” he says and then his face falls. “Oh no.”

“Oh yes,” Raleigh says and pulls out of the parking space. Yancy buries his face in his hands.

“Professor Hansen’s kid? You’re Professor Hansen’s kid?” Yancy sounds distraught but it’s hard to tell when he hasn’t pulled out of his shame slump yet.

“I toldja my name was Hansen,” Chuck says affronted.

“Oh this is so bad, so so bad, he might really kill me this time,” Yancy moans. Raleigh grins with fake brightness.

“On the plus side, you haven’t fallen asleep in his class for almost a month!” he chirps. 

/end

**Author's Note:**

> For the Herc/Raleigh bingo challenge -prompt 'morning'


End file.
